the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carol Wilcox
Carol Wilcox Dorber (1995-c. 2040s) was a female Fobble business executive and a friend of Baby Intelligence. In 2019, shortly after buying a pet dog named Gobbles, she was fired from her job and eventually came into league with Baby Intelligence in Germany. At the end of the Second NoHead War, Carol married Ammon Dorber. She died sometime before 2042. Biography Early life Carol Wilcox was born in Atlanta, Georgia of the United States of America in 1995. In adulthood, Carol ended up in Greece after high school, taking a job as a business executive for an undisclosed organization. Her childhood is described as "uncertain and courageous". Despite her limited training, Wilcox perfected her use of a pistol. Second NoHead War War on the horizon In 2019, Carol bought a pet dog from a shelter, whom she named Gobbles. However, as the dog was irksome to pretty much anyone, she rarely took him with her outside their home. Meeting Baby Intelligence It is unknown where she worked, but eventually Carol Wilcox was fired after "a particularly rough day with her boss". Consequentially, she fled to the estate of an old friend who sheltered her for a time while she mused on her next course of action, as she was unwilling to side with either the NoHeads or the S.M.S.B. However, when she learned that Baby Intelligence had been intercepted in Germany, she chose to follow his trail, bringing Gobbles along, who had been angry at never being allowed to leave the house. Wilcox appeared to be aware of the dark presence in the Unknown Countries as she somehow learned of an alliance between the Deaformas and the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead. Packs of war robots had been seen gathering in the fortress with their numbers increasing every day. Wilcox also knew that dark and foul things were naturally drawn to the Dark Lord, not to mention Willie's allegiance to him. Her search for Baby Intelligence came to fruition when she found him freezing during a storm, and beckoned him with a finger inside her tent. When he came inside with Baby Strength and Force Baby, she made them supper while telling Baby Intelligence what his archenemy, the NoHead Grandmaster Mr. Stupid NoHead, had been up to according to the news, while Force Baby played with Gobbles and Baby Strength joined in the conversation. Baby Intelligence deduced that the Dark Lord was "as elusive as a hawk, as he clearly isn't ready to keep fighting the government until his army extends itself". Before they left, Wilcox gave Baby Intelligence her phone number and told him that if he didn't know why he felt the lives consumed in the war were worth it, he should find out for himself. Baby Intelligence asked how he could repay her, and she said that finishing his quest would be payment enough. Reemployment Carol Wilcox continued her venture with Gobbles following Baby Intelligence's departure, as she was still unemployed and homeless. On the road with her dog, she had an encounter with inumatus, creatures who suspected her to have harbored Baby Intelligence since they smelled his stench on the canvas on her tent. Wilcox later claimed she would "never forget the smell of those awful creatures". Wilcox escaped, and not too long afterwards, she met a college student named Bailey Dennings, who, in spite of being much more interested in architecture than accounting, took Wilcox to meet her boss, Anthony Ruth. He gave Wilcox work on the condition that she was able to go to the Dancing Dorm and acquire at least two thousand dollars there. Eventually, Carol found her way into the Dancing Dorm and successfully acquired the money. She performed so spectacularly that the inhabitants suspected she was the Duod, one of six mystic individuals who would allegedly team up and repair the Great Ruby of Red Feathers someday. On her way out, however, she ran into Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby once again, and was able to get them into the complex by using her newfound status. She proceeded to take off with a particularly impatient co-worker. Wilcox's actions led to the S.M.S.B. acquiring the second scroll. Divining the third scroll Having surpassed expectations at the Dancing Dorm, Carol Wilcox ultimately took up residence in a humble apartment in Yonkers, New York, where Bailey Dennings already lived. Dennings became her roommate and the two began bonding quickly. Not too long afterwards, she sent an e-mail to Baby Intelligence providing her new address and inviting him and the others to pay her a visit. She later helped them divine the third scroll, though her explanation made little sense to Baby Intelligence and he needed to make further inquiry. Crodela match Carol chose to go with Baby Intelligence to the match. During the game, Carol discovered Baby Intelligence's coach, Ammon Dorber, who awed her with his handsomeness and playing ability. After the game, Carol told him that he played incredibly and they began to talk, walking towards a bunker with Carol telling him of the time she saw a great blood-moon and why she thought it foreshadowed something religious, and Dorber telling her that he was Buddhist. Baby Intelligence watched them talking from a distance. Merchant Alley Baby Intelligence later found Carol Wilcox at Merchant Alley. During the trip, Wilcox and Baby Intelligence encountered Hell Burnbottom, who mocked Baby Intelligence's skills. After a brief fight, Burnbottom and Baby Intelligence soon became separated before Burnbottom tore off his own hands, revealing dark skeletal hands. Burnbottom mocked Baby Intelligence and fled. Yellowstone Offensive Supporting the Holy Mackerels Carol Wilcox later made an offensive joke about Mexico, being unaware it was Dorber's country of origin, and he became furious and claimed he would never speak with her again. In spite of this, he forgave her shortly afterwards and apologized for his perceived overreaction. Hoping to make it up to her, he gave her a free ticket to the next game, against Asia. During the Mackerels' match against the Conniving Cows, Wilcox became very concerned when Dorber fell ill, forcing him not to play. She became very concerned, especially when she learned that Urquhart would be assuming his responsibilities temporarily. The Mackerels won, much to Wilcox's delight and relief. Battle of the east ridge and aftermath During the fight that ensued, Wilcox was struck in the head by a Deaforma's Lash intended for her torso. She fell unconscious, leaving Baby Intelligence to sadly presume her dead, as no one had survived the Lash before. As soon as she regained consciousness, Wilcox tried to return to the Grand Army, having found herself alone and, to her horror, missing Gobbles, who had fled from the Deaformas to warn Lewis. Suffering from a concussion and a brief period of memory loss, she moved away from the battle site. Eventually, she ran into two patrol members from the Grand Army, who had recovered Gobbles and were pleased to take her back. Carol returned to the Police Grand Army hoping to locate Baby Intelligence as quickly as possible and tell him she was not dead and that Gobbles was safe. Having returned in time to participate in the climactic Battle of the Golden Gates, where she tried, but failed, to him. She proceeded to charge the dark forces, screaming encouragement to her dog as she fired at the oncoming hordes. Reunion with Baby Intelligence The battle ended with a minor victory for the Grand Army. Wilcox and Gobbles followed the rest of the officers to camp on the outskirts of Los Angeles. When she was reunited with Baby Intelligence, she was playing the flute and sharing a hot dog with Gobbles. She reflected on the state she and the S.M.S.B. were in, on how they must "bloat their sliver of hope". Lindsay Kellerman was doubtful of this, but Wilcox insisted that they must continue holding on to what they were fighting for each other and the fulfillment of their quest. Battle of Yellowstone On returning, Wilcox insisted on accompanying Bladepoint, as she felt the best place for her to be was one where she could help ensure Baby Intelligence's safety, as she noted that unlike several authority figures in the Grand Army, he would actually listen to her. During the Battle of Yellowstone, Wilcox fought alongside Sheriff Bladepoint after Baby Intelligence was cut off from her viciously fighting Hell Burnbottom. While the rest of the team took a shortcut, Wilcox took a shortcut of her own — an elevator — up to the third floor. She yelled at Optica not to retrieve her bib, only to be thoroughly ignored as Optica darted out and back into the battlefield. Showing up suddenly at the doorway with the Advance Guard, Wilcox shot down two of Mean King's Rockets before fleeing, creating a distraction for Bladepoint to seize a sword and free the rest of the team, all of whom had been taken prisoner. Reunion with friends She began teaching Kellerman to read. When Gobbles trotted into the room, he bit off a page of the picture book they were reading, The Three Little Pigs, angering Wilcox and prompting her to send Gobbles out. Wilcox also began speaking more openly with Dorber, especially after he revealed that he did not want her to endure the publicity of the knowledge that the Captain of "one of the strongest amateur teams out there" was madly in love with her. He explained to her that if the Holy Mackerels could beat the Egregious Erutuls and the Galloping Grenades in the final match of the season, then they would surely capture the Crodela Cup. Wilcox witnessed the Mackerels' defeat of the Erutuls. Other results went their way, meaning that, in the final game of the season against the Grenades, if they could win the climactic game of the season, they would win the Cup. Wilcox called the Grenades "accursed", causing Dorber to giggle girlishly. In the meantime, the Police Grand Army was finally ready to march upon the NoHeads at the Eastern Field. Dorber promised he would go because he loved her and was willing to risk his life for what she cherished. Wilcox claimed that she was not going, causing Dorber to nod gravely. He thanked her for respecting his wishes and finally confessed his love for her. Confused, Wilcox asked him to hold her. Battle of the Eastern Field Carol was one of several people who chose to fight for the Police Grand Army during the Battle of the Eastern Field. She returned to the Sanctuary with Bailey Dennings and Daniel Murrell, where she encountered Baby Intelligence, who inadvertently confessed that he had been listening in on her last conversation with Coach Dorber by asking what she was doing there. Blushing, she said it was a long story, and she proceeded to watch Baby Intelligence's feeble speech, soon to be interrupted by Dennings, who roused everyone to action. Coach Dorber initially did not participate, but he was ultimately unable to bear leaving his lover to face such danger without him. Apparently, Wilcox realized this, because she began looking for him, only to encounter a battle-weary Baby Intelligence, whom she began yelling at until he came closer to her. After he projected a Shield behind her, she asked him where Dorber was, but the superhero had no idea. He in turn asked her where the Lord of the North could be found. She said he was last seen firing recklessly at enemy troops with his mutantry. As a rock glanced off the Shield protecting her, Baby Intelligence thanked her and continued fighting, as she did likewise. Funeral of Sheriff Bladepoint During the funeral of Sheriff Bladepoint, Carol Wilcox stood forlornly next to Ammon Dorber, having realized he had come to fight against her wishes. Dorber defended himself by saying that he knew she was bluffing, but they did not continue the subject, so Wilcox had yet to speak up. She eventually walked over to comfort Baby Intelligence, who felt very lonely during the cremation. He told her he was glad there was nothing left of Bladepoint's corpse, and in response, she spotted a wishing star and revealed to Baby Intelligence just how badly she wanted the Police Grand Army to win the war. When the sun rose, Wilcox, who had been sleeping in a bunker near Dorber's, came out to greet him. She apologized for lying to him, filling him with understanding and prompting him to hug her, realizing in turn just how little she doubted his loyalty. He resolved to return to Woodbury, and Wilcox promised she would come watch the finals of the International Cup. She joked that she would even get on a Skater, play against him, and win. The Crodela Cup Despite saying she would come to watch the match, Carol Wilcox soon followed Ammon Dorber to Woodbury. While preparing for the ultimate game, Dorber gave Wilcox a tour of his hometown, during which time they "shared something extremely intimate". Two days later, Wilcox watched the final match between the Holy Mackerels and the Galloping Grenades. When Baby Intelligence and Kyle Merrill won the game and by extension the Crodela Cup for their team, Wilcox was seen pouting. During the post-match meeting, Wilcox listened to Baby Intelligence's wise words of advice for the team and spontaneously kissed Ammon Dorber. Wilcox was over the moon, as was Dorber, as he had been harboring feelings for her all year. Wilcox later attended the victory celebration following the end of the war with Dorber. The two were seen holding hands, with Wilcox laying her head on Dorber's shoulder. Clint announced that the Grenades had been caught cheating live and committing a serious breach, meaning the Mackerels had won the Crodela Cup fair and square. The crowd went wild; Wilcox was seen "jumping up and down like a lunatic". Subsequently, Baby Intelligence publicly acknowledged her for her contribution to fighting the Dark forces, and briefly commended Gobbles as well. He awarded her the third-ever Medal for Loyalty and Service. Post-war Sometime after the war, Carol married Ammon Dorber, though their relationship apparently sired no children. In 2025, Carol attended the wedding of Daniel Murrell and Bailey Dennings. Carol remained in contact with her old friends into the 2030s, as in circa 2031, she walked Jonathan Murrell, the son of Bailey and Daniel, to school. In 2033, Kellerman told new S.M.S.B. member Red X to "tell Carol and Ammon we love them" when she was preparing to go to Greece. It was around this time that Gobbles passed on, as a result of old age. Death At some point between 2040 and 2042, Carol Dorber passed away by unknown means, living to be in her forties. Through her will, Master Intelligence acquired her Giggel-themed backpack, which he brought with him to Transylvania Quarters to hide the Orb of Power from the Gladiator. She also left several novels to Lindsay Kellerman, as she had known Kellerman had dearly wanted to learn to read during the Second NoHead War. Alternate timeline In the alternate timeline, Bruce Wright blamed Carol Wilcox for encouraging Baby Intelligence to go after Sebiscuits Cardarphen, leading to the latter killing the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster. He left a distraught Wilcox behind and married Kathrine Quintan. Meanwhile, Wilcox grew up to be a solemn woman. Physical description Carol Wilcox is tall, beautiful, and slender. She has blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Her lips seem to be continually dry and parched, as Baby Intelligence has noticed several times that her lower lip is bleeding before she does. She is usually seen in rather casual and conventional clothing. Despite her physical differences to NoHead Annabeth Black, Baby Intelligence describes her several times as resembling Annabeth somewhat, though Carol was as pretty as Annabeth was ominous. Carol is 1.75 meters tall and weighed 64 kilograms. Her Body Mass Index was 20.8. Personality and traits Carol was compassionate, intelligent, tolerant, levelheaded, peaceful, selfless, brave, kind, and good-natured. In spite of what she'd been through, she managed to retain an ability to see the good in almost everybody and was extremely forgiving. Carol also had an excellent sense of humor. Carol was extremely courageous and soulful and was determined to do what was right. Having "uncertain and courageous" origins, Carol was initially insecure, aggressive, and hungry for approval. Her time spent with Baby Intelligence helped her become assured of herself, as well as giving her the determination to make her mark on society and prove her worth. As she felt Baby Intelligence was helping bring out her better side just as much as she was his, she finally admitted that the best place for her to be during a battle was at his side, to ensure his safety. Carol has also, on several occasions, proven that she is persistent and has an unbreakable will, which is speculated to have allowed her to survive a direct strike to the head from the Deaforma's Lash. She was determined to woo Ammon Dorber, who she had a crush on but only regarded her as a friend. She initially refused to side with either the Police Grand Army nor the Order of the NoHeads, as she firmly believed that their goals would only bring the world to ruin. Nonetheless, she suffered deep-seated feelings of shame and fear of rejection which, in certain situations, led her to consider backing down. Her greatest weakness was that, in her desperate longing to belong and be liked, she was neither as brave or honest as she should have been at times. Carol was also shown to have a habit of swearing. In 2020, she called Kenny something that caused Lewis to exclaim: "CAROL!". Also, after Telekinibabe insulted her, Carol told her to go "someplace less nice". After Bailey joked that the destruction of the control station "was pretty lit", Baby Intelligence swore that she "said something about ducks under her breath". Skills and abilities In spite of her apparent lack of training, Carol Wilcox was a very skilled marksman, having perfected her use of a pistol by the time the Second NoHead War broke out. While not a very well known skill of hers, Carol has shown adequate aptitude for music and would sing when she was in a particularly good or bad mood. She also possessed skills in playing the piano, flute, and possibly other musical instruments as well. Relationships Behind the scenes Carol Wilcox is rumored to be the protagonist in , an unreleased novel to be released in 2021. That said, she may know a girl named Ronan and may have somehow encountered Adolf Hitler. However, her involvement is unconfirmed. Carol Wilcox is similar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe character Jane Foster. Both were beautiful, spirited, impulsive, highly intellectual young women who meet the main character in the middle of a perilous situation thereby introducing them to the stories, prior to becoming an essential part of their lives (Wilcox becomes one of Baby Intelligence's best friends whereas Foster becomes the love interest of Thor). Both of their careers lead to them working closely and possibly living with a sarcastic yet helpful young woman (Bailey Dennings and Darcy Lewis). They have several differences, however, Wilcox for instance knew perfectly well who Baby Intelligence was upon meeting him, while Foster had no idea who Thor was or that he was a superpowered being, much less a god of Asgard. But the difference is that Baby Intelligence maintains contact with Carol for years, whereas Thor and Jane eventually fall apart. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:2040s deaths Category:American individuals Category:Deaforma victims Category:Dorber family Category:Females Category:Fobbles Category:Heroines Category:Holy Mackerels supporters Category:Married individuals Category:Only children Category:Semi-orphans Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Wilcox family Category:1990s births Category:2020 International Crodela Cup attendees Category:Educated in the 2000s